14 Grudnia 2013
left|thumb|99x99px 05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5899 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5899); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5900 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5900); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - Zwierzęta w lasach Podlasia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Przejrzeć na oczy, odc. 8 (Sight For Sore Eyes); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Dzień próby, odc. 20 (Command Crisis); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 iCarly - odc. 15 (iRue the Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 50 Wielki Zderzacz Hadronów w CERN - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Kabaretowe hity Jedynki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 20 Zimowa Małopolska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2759; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Karp nie tylko na Wigilię; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Titisee - Neustadt - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Titisee - Neustadt - konkurs indywidualny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Anna German - odc. 2/10 (Anna German, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 5) - Krowy tłuste, krowy chude - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /5/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Fałszywy Smerf, odc. 16a (The False Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Gore Verbinski; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Jack Davenport, Bill Nighy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Żywe trupy III - odc. 15/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 15, This Sorrowful Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 23:55 Żywe trupy III - odc. 16/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 16, Welcome to the Tombs); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:50 Powrót do domu (Homecoming); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Morgan J. Freeman; wyk.:Matt Long, Jessica Stroup, Misha Barton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Persona non grata; dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA, Włochy (2005); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Jerzy Stuhr, Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Bekker, Andrzej Chyra, Remo Girone, Victoria Zinny, Halina Golanko, Tadeusz Bradecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Piękniejsza Polska - /15/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|99x99px 06:05 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 12/18 - Inwestor; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1023; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:20, 9:15, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Sztuka życia - odc. 66 Ewa Błaszczyk; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1024 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1025 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Davos - 15 km techniką dowolną ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Davos - 15 km techniką dowolną kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:10 Familiada - odc. 2081; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 106 "Nareszcie sami" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18 - Wiem, kim jesteś - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Janina Borońska, Mieczysław Stoor, Krzysztof Chamiec, Andrzej May, Alicja Zommer, Seweryn Butrym, Wiktor Nanowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (18); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 64; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 64; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Wczasy z Kabaretem 2013. Na letnisko czy do wód (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2013. KABARET według ARTURA ANDRUSA (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Hannibal (Hannibal) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Anthony Hopkins, Julianne Moore, Gary Oldman, Giancarlo Giannini, Ray Liotta, Francesca Neri; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Made in Polska: ŁONA i WEBBER; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Przeboje i podboje (High Fidelity); komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Stephen Frears; wyk.:John Cusack, Iben Hjejle, Jack Black, Todd Louiso; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zawrócony; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Marek Frąckowiak, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista, Zofia Rysiówna, Anna Waszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|99x99px 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 14.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 AgroSzansa - odc.15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Drewniane kościoły na terenie Wielkopolski - odc. 1 - Kościół pw. Świętego Krzyża w Buku; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Złocienieckie barwy jesieni; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 10:04 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:06 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:23 WIEŚci z Mazowsza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 10:46 Kronika warszawska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:56 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /15/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Zdarzyło się przed laty - OHP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Rączka gotuje - Zajazd Kasztelański w Orzeszu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Medyk - Film o profesorze Andrzeju Szczekliku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - nowotwory kobiece; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 1 - lubelski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 159 (odc. 159); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Pod skrzydłami motyla... w Pienińskim Parku Narodowym; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 13 pierwszych dni - 13 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Piękniejsza Polska - /16/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:42 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:11 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:47 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:06 Saga rodów - Ród Lechów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:26 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:58 Zestaw powiększony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:44 Jak działa miasto - Zdrowie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 14.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 14.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 159 (odc. 159); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:02 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:17 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:26 Prawdziwe życie - /29/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:39 Prawdziwe życie - /30/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:52 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 2 - Andrzej Krakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Woda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Antenowe remanenty - Piosenki Kabaretu Starszych Panów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Pogoda - 14.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Pogoda - 14.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 2 - Andrzej Krakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Rączka gotuje - Zajazd Kasztelański w Orzeszu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Pod skrzydłami motyla... w Pienińskim Parku Narodowym; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Przełom Osławy nad Duszatynem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Medyk - Film o profesorze Andrzeju Szczekliku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 AgroSzansa - odc.15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 159 (odc. 159); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Nasza szkoła; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Rączka gotuje - Zajazd Kasztelański w Orzeszu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|99x99px 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (14) 08:15 Piorun 10:15 Ewa gotuje (205) 10:45 Tom i Jerry: Szybcy i kudłaci 12:25 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame II 13:50 Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok 16:15 Top chef (2) 17:45 Kolacja z szefem (2) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (395) 20:05 XVIII Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2013 (1) 22:10 Haker 00:00 Gala boksu zawodowego w Pile 01:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (3) 02:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną (75) 03:15 Tajemnice losu 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2487) left|thumb|99x99px 05:35 Uwaga! (3769) 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Top wings (2) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN (704) 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1836) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1837) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1838) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1839) 12:45 Ugotowani (14) 13:45 Zwykły bohater 15:15 Top Gear (2) 16:25 Mam talent (2) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje (15) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Motorowodne Grand Prix w Szardzy (3) 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (3770) 20:00 Znów mam 17 lat 22:10 Dzień dobry TVN 00:30 Bagno 02:20 Motorowodne Grand Prix w Szardzy (3) 02:25 Uwaga! (3770) 02:40 Arkana magii (1133) 04:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu left|thumb|99x99px 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 834* - Rozdroża; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 835* - Makijaż; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 836* - Ofensywa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 837* - Znak pokoju; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 838* - Pojednanie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 15 - Kampanie wśród dzieci i młodzieży; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świat się kręci - /72/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia w Komie - Japońskie Alpy (376); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Chłopi - odc. 12/13 - Powroty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 115 - Daleki krewny - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 36 KORFU (135) "Wyspa bukoliczna"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 538 - Moja krew; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pałac; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Wolski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (171); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1012; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Złota sobota -piosenki z lat 80-tych; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Japońskie Alpy (376); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 9 - Sport to zdrowie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 62* "Wróg czy sojusznik" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (26); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - odc. 3 - Marcin Sitek; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1012; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 9 - Sport to zdrowie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 62* "Wróg czy sojusznik"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (26); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 U Pana Boga za miedzą; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 thumb|left|99px05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Tu kobiety - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Kuchnia z Wiejskiej; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Majdan; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Drukarze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Kulturalnie proszę - odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Skazani na sukces; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:20 Felieton TVP INFO - Aktywni 60 + w Internecie - 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:28 Coś dla Ciebie - Coś dla Ciebie 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Nie - Poważnie...; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Nepalskie dzieci ulicy (Left in Kathmandu); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Ben Winter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Kuchnia z Wiejskiej; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:10 Skazani na sukces; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Nepalskie dzieci ulicy (Left in Kathmandu); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Ben Winter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:56 Reportaż TVP INFO - Majdan; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Nie - Poważnie...; STEREO, 16:9 05:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - Drukarze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 left|thumb|99x99px 06:00 Nocny lot 07:25 Gra 09:30 Miłość kibica 11:15 Janie Jones 13:00 Człowiek, który zabił Liberty Valance'a 15:00 18 lat później 16:50 Nocny lot 18:15 Miłość kibica 20:00 Detektyw Cloth II 21:35 Dom Saddama (2) 22:40 Płytki grób 00:10 Złoty kurczak 02:00 Kryjówka diabła 03:45 Detektyw Cloth II left|thumb|99x99px 06:00 Na gigancie 07:25 Nosorożce 07:40 Niebezpieczne związki 09:30 Na własne ryzyko 10:55 Lustrzana maska 12:35 Imię 14:25 Wieczni kowboje 16:00 Niebezpieczne związki 17:50 Gra 20:00 Człowiek, który zabił Liberty Valance'a 22:00 Zobowiązanie 23:25 Zabić Bin Ladena: Operacja Geronimo 01:05 Na gigancie 02:30 Umarłe dusze 04:00 Za drzwiami komedii (10) 04:25 Wieczni kowboje 05:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio 06:00 Beyond MMA 07:00 Arm Wars 08:00 Ultimate Wushu Championship 09:00 Ultimate FightBox Sumo 13:00 FightBox - Aiba road to dreams 14:00 The best of… 15:00 Osaka Funny Wrestling 16:00 Japan King Tournament 17:00 Ultimate New Japan Pro Wrestling 18:00 Arm Wars 19:00 Ultimate Wushu Championship 20:00 OZ Academy 21:00 Japan King Tournament 22:00 Ultimate FB Combat 23:00 Journey Fight 00:00 Inside MMA 01:00 Cage Fighting Championship - CFC 03:00 Ultimate New Japan Pro Wrestling 04:00 Ultimate Combat Experience - UCE 05:00 Gotham Boxing 06:00 KOTC Greatest KOs (22) 07:00 Dmitriy Salita - Gabriel Bracero 09:00 Floyd Mayweather jr - Juan Manuel Márquez 10:00 Cage Warriors w Ammanie 12:00 KOTC Greatest KOs (22) 13:00 Studio Moderna 13:30 Saúl Álvarez - Alfonso Gómez 14:00 King of the Cage: Future Legends 1 (1) 17:00 Floyd Mayweather jr - Juan Manuel Márquez 18:00 Cage Warriors w Ammanie 20:00 Wenglorz Fight Cup 22:00 King of the Cage: Future Legends 2 00:30 King of the Cage: Kingpin 02:00 KOTC Greatest KOs (22) 03:00 Fighting Spirit (46) 04:00 KOTC Greatest KOs (15) 05:00 KOTC Greatest KOs (16) left|thumb|99x99px 06:00 Euronews 06:05 Cinematografo 06:55 Rai Player 07:00 TG 1 07:05 Rai Parlamento - Settegiorni 08:00 TG 1 08:25 UnoMattina in famiglia 09:00 TG 1 09:30 TG 1 - L.I.S. 10:15 Che tempo fa 10:20 Linea verde orizzonti 11:10 Telethon 12:00 La prova del cuoco 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 Easy Driver 14:30 Le amiche del sabato 17:00 TG 1 17:15 A Sua immagine 17:45 Passaggio a Nord - Ovest 18:50 L'eredità 20:00 Telegiornale 20:30 Rai TG Sport 20:35 Affari tuoi 21:10 Superbrain - Le supermenti 23:15 TG 1 60 Secondi 23:40 Telethon 01:20 TG 1 Notte 01:30 Che tempo fa 01:35 Applausi 02:50 La strada di Paolo 04:25 14° Distretto 05:00 Da Da Da 05:45 Euronews Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Warszawa z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fightbox z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fightklub z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai 1 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2013 roku